Socialist Republic of Vietnam
Độc lập, Tựr do, Hạnh phúc ("Independence, Freedom, Happiness") Công nhân của thế giới, đoàn kết lại! ("Workers of the world, unite!") - Official and de-facto mottos of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. ---- We are the '''Socialist Republic of Vietnam' (Vietnamese: Cộng hòa Xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam), also known as Vietnam. We are a Marxist-Leninist one-party state located in South East Asia, Indochina Peninsula. We have fought many brave wars, with defending our homeland in our minds. We expelled the French in 1954, and have successfully defended our nation from the Americans during the Resistance War against America, also known as the Vietnam War (Vietnamese: Chiến trahn Việt Nam), completely liquidating the enemy forces in 1975. The previous Democratic Republic of Vietnam regime and the South Vietnam region were unified into one socialist state in 1976. Important figures * Grand Marshal of the Socialist Republic Lố Công Thỉnh: Also Chairman of the Communist Party, effectively him the head of state. However he is addressed by his rank, '''Grand Marshal of the Socialist Republic', or simply Grand Marshal. He is also referred to as Supreme Leader of the Socialist Republic. He gained power in 1996, and was sworn in as Chairman of the Communist Party and President of Vietnam on June 6th 1997. On September 4th 1999, he abolished the presidential office and promoted himself to his current rank, Grand Marshal. He kept his post as Chairman of the Comunist Party, but still kept his position of the head of state. He rules Vietnam with resourceful care, always thinking about the people. However, if threatened or faced with the task of punishing criminals/enemies, he will most likely show little mercy. He has learned many lessons from the legendary Ho Chi Minh, and models his cult of personality and ruling style after him. Vietnam People's Navy (Hải Quân Nhân Dân Việt Nam) TBA ---- Battleships VN Tản Viên Sơn Thánh-1.jpeg|VN Tản Viên Sơn Thánh-1 (Type 627 class battleship) - TBA Type_084B-class_Battleship.jpeg|VN Type 084B (Type 084B class battleship) - TBA Battlecruisers Type 570 Battlecruiser.jpg|VN Type 570 (nuclear powered battlecruiser) - TBA Type 814 Vĩnh Long class stealth trimaran missile battlecruiser.jpeg|VN Type 814 Vĩnh Long (stealth trimaran battlecruiser) - TBA Type_670.jpeg|VN Type 670 nuclear powered battlecruiser - TBA Type_2000.jpeg|VN Type 2000 nuclear powered stealth-battlecruiser - TBA Type_54A.jpeg|VN Type 54A nuclear powered battlecruiser - TBA Type_2002.jpeg|VN Type 2002 nuclear powered guided missile battlecruiser - TBA Type_2007.jpeg|VN Type 2007 battlecruiser - TBA Type_151M.jpeg|VN Type 151M guided missile battlecruiser - TBA Cruisers Vietnam People's Navy Ensign 2.jpeg|Placeholder Destroyers Type 248 Yên Bái class destroyer.jpeg|VN Type 248 Yên Bái (guided missile destroyer) - TBA Type_151A_Gale_Frostbane.jpeg|VN Type 151A ''Gale Frostbane (Guided missile destroyer) - TBA Type_2005.jpeg|VN Type 2005 guided missile destroyer - TBA IMG 5968.JPG|VN Type 055B (Type 055B-class destroyer purchased from the People's Republic of China) - TBA Frigates Type 001 Bảo Lộc class frigate.jpeg|VN Type 001 Bảo Lộc (Bảo Lộc class frigate) - TBA Type 780.jpeg|VN Type 780 Góa Phụ Đen-1 (stealth frigate) - TBA Type 780A Goá Phụ Đen-II Stealth Frigate.jpeg|VN Type 780A Goá Phụ Đen-II (stealth frigate with hydroacoustic search devices) - TBA Corvettes Vietnam People's Navy Ensign 2.jpeg|Placeholder Aircraft Carriers Type 571 Nuclear Aircraft Carrier.jpg|VN Type 571 (nuclear powered aircraft carrier) - TBA Type 059 Kháng Hòa class supercarrier.jpeg|VN Type 059 Kháng Hòa (nuclear powered supercarrier) - TBA Type_070C.jpeg|VN Type 070C aircraft carrier - TBA Type 568 Quảng Ninh class aircraft carrier.jpeg|VN Type 568 Quang Ninh-class aircraft carrier - TBA Hovercraft Type_961_LCAC.jpeg|Type 961 class hovercraft - TBA Type_960B_Utility_Hovercraft.jpeg|Type 960B utility hovercraft - TBA Arsenal Ships Type_799.jpeg|VN Type 799 nuclear powered arsenal ship - TBA Type_015.jpeg|VN Type 015 arsenal ship - TBA Miscellaneous Type_620.jpeg|VN Type 620 nuclear powered missile transport ship - TBA Type_620A.jpeg|VN Type 620A nuclear powered missile transport ship - TBA Uniforms VPN_1.jpeg|Vietnam People's Navy sailors in full uniform during a parade. VPN_2.jpeg|Vietnam People's Navy officers and enlisted personnel in full dress uniforms during a parade. VPN_3.jpeg|A Vietnam People's Navy sailor poses with his Type 56, behind him is a submarine with the flag of Vietnam. VPN_4.jpeg|Vietnam People's Navy Marine Corps (VPNMC) troops in full combat dress. People's Army of Vietnam (Quân Đội Nhân dân Việt Nam) The People's Army of Vietnam is the force responsible for the protection of Vietnam on land, Vietnam's borders and land-based humane rescue operations. However, they can work in conjunction with the other branches of the Army, including the Navy and Air Force. The PAVN saw extensive action during the Resistance War Against America (Vietnam War), but was formed in 1944 as the army of the Viet Minh, and then the later Democratic Republic of North Vietnam. The PAVN, working closely and secretly with the National Liberation Front (Viet-Cong), were able to fend off and successfully drive away the American forces during the war, and soon went on to defeat the South Vietnamese military and retake Saigon in 1975. Nowadays the PAVN is a reasonably equipped army, fielding 580,000 active duty personnel with 120,000 reserve, modern day tanks, artillery, small arms and other equipment. The PAVN also operates a large number of Soviet made equipment, however numerous political reforms have caused the PAVN to field indigenously made weapons. The PAVN lacks in sheer numbers, however their reliable and high quality weapons, along with the average soldier's higher training level, make the People's Army of Vietnam a "small" but extremely resilient force. ---- Main Battle Tanks Type_122_side.jpeg|Type 122 Thăng Long Main Battle Tank - TBA T-85A.jpeg|Type 85A (copy of the Soviet T-85A MBT) - TBA Infantry/Armored Fighting Vehicles Type_80-II_Camo_Rovak_HIFV.jpeg|Type 80-II Camo Rovak Heavy Infantry Fighting Vehicle (HIFV) - TBA Type_015G_APC.jpeg|Type 015G wheeled armored personnel carrier - TBA Artillery Type 79 152.4mm Howitzer Model 1979.jpg|Type 79 152.4mm towed artillery piece - TBA Type_96_MLRS.jpg|Type 96 152mm Multiple Rocket Launch System (based off of the Soviet BM Grom) - TBA Small arms Type_94_Tani_assault_rifle_mod._1994.jpeg|Type 94 Tani assault rifle mod. 1994 - TBA Type 89 Assault Rifle.jpg|Type 89 (Model 1989) assault rifle - TBA Uniforms PAVN_1.jpeg|People's Army of Vietnam soldiers in full battle dress uniform, march during a parade. PAVN_2.jpeg|People's Army of Vietnam Special Operations personnel in full combat uniform march during a parade. PAVN_3.jpeg|People's Army of Vietnam honor guard soldiers in ceremonial dress uniform. Strategic Rocket Forces (Lực lượng Tên lửa chiến lược của Quân đội Nhân dân Việt Nam) The People's Army of Vietnam Strategic Rocket Forces (PAVNSRF), also known as the Missile Guidance Bureau, or the People's Army Missile Artillery Corps, is a branch of the People's Army of Vietnam (and to some extent the Air Force too) which specializes in the offensive and defensive missile capabilities of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. It was founded in early 2017, in direct response to the Soviet Strategic Rocket Forces, and because of the lack of a branch responsible for offensive and defensive missile operations. Headquartered in Huế, they operate thousands of bases and missile facilities which have been built at the start of 2017 throughout Vietnam. They also operate strategic bases, launch pads and other facilities in the neighboring countries of Cambodia, Thailand, Laos and West Malaysia. The force is made up of 51,000 personnel, and will operate a variety of missiles starting in late 2017 to mid 2018. ---- Surface-to-Air Missiles Flag of Vietnam 1.png|Placeholder Surface-to-Surface Missiles Flag of Vietnam 1.png|Placeholder Surface-to-Ship Missiles Flag of Vietnam 1.png|Placeholder InterContinental Ballistic Missiles Flag of Vietnam 1.png|Placeholder Intermediate-range Ballistic Missiles Flag of Vietnam 1.png|Placeholder Medium-range Ballistic Missiles Flag of Vietnam 1.png|Placeholder Short-range Ballistic Missiles Flag of Vietnam 1.png|Placeholder Submarine Launched Ballistic Missiles Flag of Vietnam 1.png|Placeholder Cruise Missiles Flag of Vietnam 1.png|Placeholder Space Vehicles Flag of Vietnam 1.png|Placeholder Vietnam People's Army Air Force (Không Quân Nhân Dân Việt Nam) TBA ---- Air Superiority Fighters Morozov T-14M.jpeg|Morozov T-14M (air superiority fighter) - TBA S-35 "Molotov".JPG|Type 56 (Vietnamese designation for the Su-42, supplied by the Soviet Union) - TBA Type 15C ASF "Ho Chi Minh".jpeg|Type 15C "Ho Chi Minh" air superiority fighter - TBA Bombers HY-2B.jpeg|HY-2B stealth, high-altitude strategic bomber - TBA Electronic Warfare aircraft H-18_EW_Helicopter.jpeg|Type H-18 electronic warfare helicopter - TBA J-16C_Strategic_EW.jpeg|J-16C electronic warfare aircraft - TBA J-16B_EW.jpeg|J-16B strategic electronic warfare aircraft - TBA Helicopters Type_010_attack_helicopter.jpeg|Type 010 attack helicopter - TBA Air Defense SY-2000A.jpeg|SY-2000A air defense system - TBA Uniforms VPAF_1.jpeg|Vietnam People's Air Force personnel in dress uniforms. VPAF_2.jpeg|Vietnam People's Air Force personnel in full dress/ceremonial uniform march past during a parade. Marine Roster BATTLESHIPS *Type 627 Tản Viên Sơn Thánh-class - 1 *Type 084B class - 5 BATTLECRUISERS *Type 570-class - 11 *Type 814 Vĩnh Long-class (trimaran) - 1 *Type 670-class (nuclear powered) - 1 *Type 2000-class (nuclear powered) - 1 *Type 54A-class (nuclear powered) - 1 *Type 2002-class (nuclear powered) - 1 *Type 2007-class - 1 *Type 151M-class - 1 CRUISERS DESTROYERS *Type 248 Yên Bái-class - 14 *Type 151A-class - 19 *Type 2005-class - 10 *Type 055B-class - 1 FRIGATES *Type 001 Bảo Lộc - 25 *Type 780 Góa Phụ Đen-I-class - 28 *Type 780A Goá Phụ Đen-II-class - 20 CORVETTES TBA AIRCRAFT CARRIERS *Type 571-class (nuclear powered) - 2 *Type 059 Kháng Hòa-class (nuclear powered) - 5 *Type 070C-class - 1 *Type 568 Quang Ninh-class (nuclear powered) - 2 ARSENAL SHIPS *Type 799-class - 1 *Type 015-class - 1 HOVERCRAFT *Type 960B - 250 *Type 961 - 200 OTHER *Type 620 (nuclear powered) - 5 *Type 620A (nuclear powered) - 3 Army Roster MAIN BATTLE TANKS *Type 122 MBT - 4,200 *Type 85A MBT - 2,200 INFANTRY / ARMORED FIGHTING VEHICLES *Type 80 HIFV - 1050 *Type 80-II HIFV - 260 ARTILLERY *Type 96 MLRS - 115,000 (20% are backup/reserve vehicles) *Type 79 152mm towed howitzer - 100,000 (Type 79 is easy to mass-produce) SMALL ARMS *Type 94 assault rifle - 1.5 M (15% are in storage/reserve) *Type 89 assault rifle - 1.1 M,000 Air Force Roster FIGHTERS *T-14M air superiority fighter - 1,100 *Type 56 air superiority fighter - 850 *Type 15C air superiority fighter - 550 BOMBERS *HY-2B strategic bomber - 220 Political Relations Allies * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics * People's Republic of China * People's Cattirian Regime Controlled Territory * People's Republic of Kampuchea territory * Lao People's Democratic Republic territory * Democratic Republic of Malaysia territory * People's Republic of Thailand territory * Democratic Republic of the Congo controlled territory in Africa Enemies *None at the current time. Diplomatic relations * State of Israel * People's Republic of New Belka * French Republic * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines * United Central Pacific Republic * United States of America Trade Agreements * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics & MILITARY * People's Republic of China & MILITARY * People's Cattirian Regime & MILITARY * State of Israel DOMESTIC * French Republic & MILITARY * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines DOMESTIC * United States of America DOMESTIC Former Enemies * Kekistani Empire DEFEATED * Greater German Reich * [[Børkish Empire|Børkish Empire] SURRENDERED State-owned companies * Ho Chi Minh Defense CONTRACTOR ---- ---- Map Key *'Dark Red': Socialist Republic of Vietnam and her territory (not including DR Congo, which is in Africa) *'Bright Red': People's Republic of China *'Red': People's Cattirian Regime *'Yellow': Republic of India and her territory *'Turquoise': Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines Category:New/Small Navies Category:Nations/Navies